


Entrance Way

by star_lili



Series: Hospital Adventures [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Brotherhood, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hospitalization, Post - Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Heroes take a rather lively stay in "First Central General Hospital of Amestris"<br/>Disclaimer: Nope. Do not own. Duh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrance Way

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of one - shots that stay tuned on the heroes of the promised day. I had this idea because I believe the brothers had to stay healing a little bit in the hospital as well as the other soldiers before the Elric Brothers returned home to the Rockbell's.

 

What was going on? He was fine just a second ago. not fine, but he was talking animatedly to his brother and friends that were in the countries armed forces. He remembered being happ- no- not happy- joyous, ecstatic, like when he was just a child, when his mother had gladly told him he could have an extra cookie or when he was allowed to feed a stray cat. Like how his mother embraced him happy. The blissful feeling of a job well done when you didn't have to write an essay anymore because it was finished and it ended well.

So why was he all of a sudden seeing hazes of people trying to carry him, yelling out his name. He turned to his left and he felt his head on something that was light like he was floating in the air. Actually his whole body felt like that too. He felt the itching sensation of his long golden hair moving with his head as he set his sight on a in and out hazy vision of his brother. His mouth was parted and the way his lips and jaw moved looked like he was talking to him. Alphonse...was that his name? The way his brother mouthed it seemed like that it was after all his piercing, golden gaze and worried concerned look was aiming at  _him_. Why couldn't he hear it?

He felt tears in his eyes. He wanted to hear his brothers voice. It would always make him sure that he was really there with him and now that he had ears and auditory nerves to hear with, he wanted to use it to hear his older brother's rumbling voice that sent wonderful vibrations in his ears.

He felt tired, but he couldn't sleep. It just refused to come to him and now that he had that ability to do the task, he felt helpless; that it just made him feel like he was in the uncomfortable, irritable and unbearable middle ness of it all! Awake or asleep. But since his eyes and cranium refused to succumb to slumber, he had to be fully awake to be able feel the vibrations of all the unheard voices above him. He could feel the heavy throbbing of his heart in his chest, practically hearing it in his ears; and it felt like his chest was collapsing on itself. He had to breathe, to do something!

So he gasped and it all fell to place.

"You idiot! Don't ever do that again!"

He set his to the voice and he felt the tears come back on full force and he nodded vigorously to his brother whose eyes were glistening with anxiety and tears, making the golden orbs look like liquefied amber. The friends surrounding him began to ask him a bunch of questions that didn't really have answer and the people holding the stretcher at either end of him continued to walk over to a big building. Wait. when did he lay down on a stretcher?

"You'll be okay kid. You'll be taken care of." he heard Darius say. Then he saw Heinkel pick up Edward quickly from his side, under his arm. His brother yelped in anger.

"What the hell Lion King! Put me down now!" Heinkel gave out a roar of laughter.

"You too, Midget. Well make sure you get the best of care for the both of ya!"

"GAH! NOT MIDGET! I WANT DOWN NOW!" Edward roared, flailing his arms about until he gave a shrill wince and stopped his right arm from doing just that.

"Are you okay Brother?" Alphonse asked. Edward gave a big grin.

"Yeah...stupid arm is sore is all...BUT MY FEET WORK JUST GREAT!" he yelled to the bulky man carrying him. He could hear Mustang and Izumi laugh out loud. His brother glowered.

"We'll come and visit!" Zampano and Jerso yelled while Armstrong had a huge smile. It looked as if the whole military made a mob with them to that big building. He saw his brother grimace at the huge set of words on the top of the ledge and Alphonse had to stifle a chuckle, knowing how his brother hated going there. He read it again for he knew it would be a while before he could see the front of the structure they were all heading to.

**First Central General Hospital of Amestris**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review


End file.
